


Such Horrible Things

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crazy, Gen, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bolded lyrics are from a song called 'Such Horrible Things' by Creature Feature. I suggest you listen to the whole thing! I obviously don't own the song.</p></blockquote>





	Such Horrible Things

**When I was born**

**I surely did scorn**

**My proud parents' name**

**Their lives then went**

**down the drain**

**Drove them insane**

**My birth was a curse**

Lovino clearly remembered when his little brother was born, for the most part at least. There had been a lot of screaming and curse words as the young Italian waited outside of the room with his grandfather. Finally, a nurse scurried out, mumbling under her breath as she held her hand tightly. Soon, some more nurses came in and more screaming was heard, even though Lovino was almost positive his baby brother had been born. A while later, tired looking nurses and doctors walked out, their expression almost...happy to be out there. Soon enough, his grandfather let Lovino into the room, keeping him close as his mother glared at the infant in the small bed. His new fratello didn't seem that bad, but he knew better then to say anything. His father shook his head, and began to yell loudly in Italian, but they were larger words than Lovino was used to. His grandfather sighed before dragging Lovino out of the room and back to the house. After his parents came home with his brother, Feliciano, was when the real trouble started.

**When I was 2**

**I poured superglue**

**Into my father's hair**

**He sat unaware**

**In his armchair**

**Much to his dismay**

**Had to cut it all away**

 

Lovino and Feliciano had been playing together...in a sort of way. Really, the older was eating a tomato while he watched his brother do his best to make crafts. As soon as Lovino turned his back, Feliciano switched the glue bottles and ran out of the room. Carefully and quietly, he sneaked down to where his father was, reading the newspaper as he walked towards him. Getting on the small stool they kept in the living room, he stood on it and took the cap off of the glue. Next, Feliciano dumped the bottle of superglue into the hair and ran away, snickering as his brother looked at him with a questioning and confused look. The next thing he knew, was the long and loud string of profanity escaping his father's mouth. Everyone in the house quickly ran to him, and the brothers both saw the glue starting to harden. Lovino gasped and looked around, wondering who did it. While little Feliciano just kept a smirk on his face, proud of his work. His mother quickly grabbed the scissors from the kitchen and rushed back, grabbing the hair in her hands and cutting all she could off before his father yelled at her. Later that evening, they had left, and when they returned, his father had no hair left on his head. 

**When I was 6**

**I used to trick**

**The next-door neighbor's son**

**In the woods, we would run**

**Time for fun**

**Hide-and-Seek has a cost**

**He would be forever lost**

 

Feliciano had decided to play with the new neighbor's son. Well, the younger blonde one. He was a bit cute, but not adorable like Feliciano. They both ran into the woods near their houses and paused, discussing the rules quickly. Ludwig ran off to hide as the Italian began to count slowly. "One.... Two... Three...." As soon as Feliciano thought he was out of range, he smirked before running away from the tree he was counting by, knowing Ludwig wouldn't be able to find his way out. Quickly, he ran back to his house and began to play with his own toys as Ludwig looked around, confused. The German was sure Feliciano would have been able to find him by now. Leaning back into the tree trunk, he decided to try and find the meeting spot again, but had gotten himself lost. As soon as Ludwig's parents noticed he wasn't home in time, they called the police. They sent out search parties, despite the frigid weather. But sadly, no blonde German boy was found. The family was destroyed and even Gilbert stopped acting like a narcissist so he could help look for his little brother. A few days later, there was a complete progress. The German boy had gotten lost and froze to death due to the weather. After a short funeral, the Germans moved back to where they came from, Feliciano just laughing happily at the pain he caused.

 

**When I was 16**

**Life was quite frightening**

**My brother was so dull**

**So with laughter in my skull**

**Pushed him in a hole**

**Then buried him alive**

**He barely survived**

Feliciano remembered that day perfectly. It had been a sunny day, most importantly; the day Lovino had graduated high school. The whole family was there, cheering for him or even shedding a few tears. Feliciano just sat on the metal bleachers, arms crossed with an attitude that would probably scare his brother's away for good. After the ceremony and the several thousand speeches. they finally got to leave. But before they would leave, Feliciano had to say something nice to him, or even just spend some time with him. They decided to take a walk through the school garden, which was being renovated slightly at that time. Feliciano took that fact to his advantage. As they rounded a corner leading into the hedges, there was a hole. Quickly, Feliciano pushed Lovino into the hole and grabbed the shovel that was in the ground. While his brother was shocked, Feliciano just began to shovel dirt on top of him until he was buried. Lovino screamed loudly as Feliciano just laughed. Lovino felt his chest getting tighter as he heard footsteps coming towards them. There was yelling and soon enough, sweet, sweet air filled Lovino's lungs as he was brought above-ground and to a hospital to be checked on.

**Now that I'm 18**

**I still hate things**

 **From this padded cell I call my home**

 **No friends, no phone, no life to call my own**

 **Here I will lie**

 **Until the very day I die**

 **Until my blood begins to dry**

 **And I return to the darkness**

 **From whence I came from**

Once Feliciano was old enough, he dropped out of high school. A bit later after causing some more trouble, he was declared insane. Everyone he had at the beginning had left him; Lovino was married to a Spaniard named Antonio, his grandfather had died when he was 17, and his parents just ignored him. The German family who used to live next-door never contacted the Vargas family again. The American and Canadian down the street listened to their parents and stayed far away from the house in general. Other students and teachers were afraid to even be in the same room as Feliciano. Once declared insane, they took him away from his home. Everything he had ever known was lost...except for his sanity, which was never there to begin with. Feliciano was stuck in a psychiatric hospital. He was given a straitjacket and a room that he wasn't allowed out of unless someone was with him. From there, he sat staring at the wall and going off on rants, maybe even laughing insanely some days. His name was a well-known one for other patients and nurses. Even the doctors knew his name. And they all knew he wasn't going to get out any day soon... Not until the day he died...

 

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded lyrics are from a song called 'Such Horrible Things' by Creature Feature. I suggest you listen to the whole thing! I obviously don't own the song.


End file.
